


I fell in love again (All things go, all things go)

by phanjessmagoria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also they make out in a shower, Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settling his palm on the door handle, Luke took a second to collect himself. Michael had to have known that informing Luke he was going to take a shower, and then leaving the door unlocked, was as good as an invitation, especially considering that Luke made a point to follow Michael into the shower as often as humanly possible.</p>
<p>The top hinge creaked just a little as Luke pushed the door open, and Michael looked up at the movement, catching it in the corner of his eye. He didn’t look surprised—he was smiling, just like Luke, through the sliding glass pane that made up the door of the shower.</p>
<p>“How expected,” Michael quipped, and Luke snickered as he stepped into the bathroom, though it probably wasn’t audible beneath the shower stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell in love again (All things go, all things go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



“God, I thought we would never get here,” Michael said, shrugging his bag off of his shoulder, tossing it to the side. It bunched up against the wall, slouching over, just like its owner; Michael had one arm leaned against the wall of the hotel room entrance, back bent awkwardly as he tried to unlace each of his boots one-handed.

“You are literally the most melodramatic person I’ve ever met,” Luke replied, voice tired, but he was smiling as he walked further into the room, leaving his own bag at the foot of the bed. He sat and removed his shoes, watching as Michael struggled to undo his laces.

“Literally?” Michael repeated, pushing Luke’s buttons just because he could.

Keeping his face angled down, Luke kicked his shoes off, removing his socks as well. He didn’t want Michael to see that he was amused at his wheedling. “Yeah, literally.”

“You know that’s not how you’re supposed to use that word, right?” Michael said, technically scolding Luke even though his tone was clearly teasing.

“I’m pretty sure you can use it however you want,” Luke said, stretching his arms above his head and his legs straight out in front of him before he relaxed, falling back onto the soft bedcovers, feet hanging over the side. “‘Literally’ literally doesn’t mean literally anymore.”

“You are an offense to the English language,” Michael accused, and Luke let his eyes slip closed, the smile still very much present on his face.

“Am I?” he asked. Michael didn’t reply, but Luke could hear fabric swishing which probably meant that Michael was changing, or at the very least, undressing, which was probably a good sign.

“I’m gonna have a shower,” Michael said, finally, after a few minutes of silence between the two of them.

“See ya,” Luke replied, lifting one arm off the bed and half-waving, half-saluting Michael. He heard the door click shut, and held his breath waiting for the second click indicating that the door had been locked, but it never came. The shower kicked on, and Luke pushed himself from lying flat to sitting up.

The first thing he did was pull his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Michael tended to take notoriously quick showers, especially in hotels, especially when he was tired (tired enough to call Luke out for using the word literally wrong), so Luke only had a couple of minutes to act.

Skinny jeans didn’t really help, however, when time was a factor, but Luke got them down around his ankles as quickly as he could, stepping out of them and making his way to the bathroom door. It was mostly made of frosted glass, and it hadn’t accumulated too much steam on the inside just yet, so he could vaguely make out the shape of Michael’s body through it as he cleaned himself. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, Luke pushed them down as well, stepping out of them and kicking them away. They landed in a small crumpled pile on top of Michael’s bag.

Settling his palm on the door handle, Luke took a second to collect himself. Michael had to have known that informing Luke he was going to take a shower, and then leaving the door unlocked, was as good as an invitation, especially considering that Luke made a point to follow Michael into the shower as often as humanly possible.

The top hinge creaked just a little as Luke pushed the door open, and Michael looked up at the movement, catching it in the corner of his eye. He didn’t look surprised—he was smiling, just like Luke, through the sliding glass pane that made up the door of the shower.

“How expected,” Michael quipped, and Luke snickered as he stepped into the bathroom, though it probably wasn’t audible beneath the shower stream.

“You seemed a little...out of sorts,” Luke tried, and Michael smirked, nodding, acknowledging that it was probably true. He kind of did act like a prick when he was tired, or smelly, or both. “Thought you might want some help, um. Unwinding?”

Michael laughed at his word choice, which made Luke laugh a little too, until Michael finally slid the shower door open for Luke, who stepped into the warm water, sighing a little at how nice it felt.

“So?” Michael said, pushing the door closed again. He met Luke’s eyes. “Unwind me.”

“I hate you,” Luke said, but stepped closer to Michael, who did just the same, meeting him in the middle; their wet fronts slid over each other for a moment before Luke curled his arm around Michael, holding them together, steady.

“You love me,” Michael countered, his slicked-back hair displaced by the water pouring from the showerhead above him, wet strands covering his eyes. Water dripped from the end of his nose and Luke smiled just a touch at the sight before leaning in to close the distance between them for good, their bodies flush and finally, their lips meeting.

“I do,” Luke murmured against Michael’s mouth, knowing that even if he couldn’t hear him clearly, he would still know what Luke had said. It was unspoken between them, now, something that they felt more than needed to hear, something that a verbal declaration was no longer necessary for—they’d long since transcended that. It was just enough for Luke to touch Michael’s hand, two fingertips tracing over his knuckles, or for Michael to stand beside Luke, the warmth from their bodies mingling together without even needing to be any closer.

And just like that, there was no need for either of them to say anything else—Michael leaned further into Luke, his hands moving to Luke’s sides, just above his hips, fingers slipping a little over his wet skin as he tried to hold tight to him. Michael opened his eyes for just a brief moment as Luke kissed him, the light over their heads nearly washing out both of them, turning their skin glowing white, turning Luke’s hair into burning gold even though it was soaked through. His eyelashes were acutely defined—Michael could make out every single one, could see every single water droplet sticking to them, and he closed his eyes again thinking only of how perfect Luke had looked in that moment.

Luke, for his part, had Michael’s body memorized, didn’t need his eyes to know where to touch. His hands moved over Michael’s back before finally coming to rest, holding Michael against him; one hand was pressed flat against the small of his back, just above the curve of his ass, which was exactly where the other one moved to—Luke cupped Michael’s cheek in his hand, squeezing it, smiling as he felt Michael smile against his lips.

“I think you’re unwound now,” Luke said pulling away from the kiss, but Michael shook his head.

“Not even close,” he said, and Luke huffed a small laugh. “Definitely keep going.”

“Keep going,” Luke said, and Michael nodded this time. “Keep going?” Luke repeated, giving Michael’s ass another squeeze.

“I feel like you’re going in the right direction,” Michael encouraged him, pushing his hips forward against Luke’s; he felt his cock slide against Luke’s thigh, not quite hard yet, but not soft anymore either. 

“You think so?” Luke asked, licking his lip, cleaning it of a stray drop of water, before he leaned in to take Michael’s lips in another kiss, parting them almost immediately with his tongue. Michael let him in, angling his hips further against Luke’s, who ground his hips forward, just a little, not wanting to get too carried away just yet.

Michael whined low in his throat, both in pleasure and neediness, wanting Luke to do more—more touching, more kissing, more _everything_.

“Sh,” Luke hushed him, not even meaning it, as he lowered his face to tuck it into Michael’s neck, lips dragging over his throat, kissing him softly until Michael gasped, sensitive, and Luke nipped at the spot before closing his lips to suck on it, wanting to mark. Michael squirmed in his arms, his cock stiff against Luke’s hip.

“Luke,” he whispered, his voice washed away by the water rushing over them both, then gasped softly as Luke’s hand moved sideways over his ass, fingers spreading his cheeks apart just barely. Luke kissed Michael’s neck, up to the underside of his jaw as Michael leaned his head back, and moved his middle finger over Michael’s hole. Michael gasped again, following it with a soft hum as Luke’s finger rubbed over him, up and down.

“You’re literally so unwound,” Luke said, and Michael tried to laugh, digging his fingernails into Luke’s sides as faux punishment, but the tip of Luke’s finger _just_ breached his hole, spreading him open barely at all, and Michael took a deep breath, at Luke’s fucking mercy.

“Here?” Luke asked, and Michael understood what he was really asking.

“On the bed,” he answered, shaking his head just a little, and then Luke’s hand was back on his hip, his lips on Michael’s for one more kiss before the water shut off, no continual warmth meaning they were shivering a little now.

Luke slid the shower door open, stepping out first and retrieving two towels; he unfolded one and handed it to Michael, before snapping his own open and drying himself off. Michael was toweling his hair as Luke dried his body, so Luke watched him, a preemptive smile on his face for when Michael lowered the towel and—yeah, of course. His hair was a fucking mess.

“What?” Michael half-asked, half-demanded, defensive only because Luke could be a downright catty bitch when he wanted to be.

“You’re cute,” was all he offered in response, briefly running the towel over his own hair before deciding not to bother anymore. He hung it on the rack (though it fell off a moment later), and led Michael from the bathroom, who was still patting himself dry with his own towel.

“What do you want?” Luke asked, his voice soft.

Michael gave his hair one last pass with the towel then threw it to the side, looking Luke up and down without bothering to pretend he wasn’t, before reaching out to take Luke’s wrist in his hand and pull him closer.

“What?” Luke prompted again, one of his legs moving between Michael’s as their skin came into contact again, warming each other in the chilly room.

“Just you,” Michael said, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek, then to the corner of his mouth. He missed the feeling of his lip ring, sometimes wished Luke still had it, but overall it didn’t really matter. Kissing Luke wasn’t just about physically feeling it anymore—after so many years of this, it had become more about how it made Michael feel inside, the burst of warmth in his belly, the bubbly feeling in his chest, the desperation in his hands to feel Luke’s body underneath them.

“Ok,” Luke said, smiling a little as he kissed Michael back, just a little, before stepping away. “On the bed, then.”

Michael tried to suppress his smile, but he wasn’t quite able to—he always felt giddy whenever Luke would indulge him in just “being together.” No specific plans, no direction—just wherever their hands and mouths took them.

The sheets were cool as Michael slid into them, kicking the comforter away and making Luke laugh quietly as he followed, kneeling on the edge of the bed before moving completely onto it. He stretched his body out next to Michael’s, sighing a little at the sheer comfort of it—even though he’d laid down before, there was something ultimately perfect about lying properly on a bed next to a warm body.

“Come here,” Michael murmured, even though Luke was practically pressed against him already; Michael hooked an arm over him, pulling Luke nearly on top of him. Again, Luke’s leg slipped between Michael’s, his hard length against Luke’s thigh, Luke’s pressing into his hip. Michael angled his face up for Luke, who kissed him again, slowly working his hips against Michael’s, the space between them warm edging on too warm. Luke propped himself up on his elbow, his free hand moving from Michael’s shoulder down his chest, sliding over to his side, coming to a stop, finally, on his hip, his fingertips pressing into Michael’s ass just a little.

Michael sucked Luke’s tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss as he rolled his hips into Luke’s, turning his body just enough that his cock moved against Luke’s, causing both of them to whimper, softly, Luke’s nose brushing Michael’s as he pulled away from the kiss. He looked down between them, watching the both of them move together, Michael’s hands unable to stay still on Luke, touching his arm, his hip, his waist, his back. Luke took a cue from him—except when he moved his hand, it was with purpose, not aimless. He slipped his hand down between Michael’s ass cheeks again, parting them with his fingers, letting his middle finger drag slowly over his hole.

“Fuck. Yes,” Michael hissed, pushing his hips into Luke’s harder, their cocks moving against each other’s; they both breathed just a little bit heavier as Luke teased him, working his fingertip in a circle now, moving faster and faster before slowing nearly to a stop, each time drawing soft moans from Michael, who would buck his hips forward into Luke—until, that is, Luke rolled away from him, his hand suddenly absent.

“What the hell, Luke?” Michael said, only borderline annoyed, because Luke hadn’t actually moved too far away.

“Roll over,” Luke instructed Michael, who went to move onto his back. “No,” Luke said, reaching for Michael’s hip and pulling his body forward. “On your front.”

“Oh,” Michael said, knowingly, situating himself on his stomach, before bending his knees just a little lifting his hips up for Luke.

“Aw, look at you,” Luke said, slight amusement and praise audible in his voice as he slid over the sheets, moving behind Michael. “Move down, though,” he said, tapping Michael’s calves. “Facedown, flat.”

Michael bit his lip and lowered himself, very conscious of his erection and how it was trapped between his front and the sheets. The pressure on it felt nice, and he could tell that once he was worked up enough, some friction from the fabric below him would definitely work wonders.

“Good,” Luke said, moving back just as far as he could without falling off the bed, curling himself up as compactly as possible between Michael’s spread legs, and rested himself on his elbows. He ducked as low as he needed to, his hands moving to part Michael’s ass, thumbs softly massaging his skin. Michael shuddered, Luke grinned, and with absolutely no warning, leaned in to lick over his hole.

“Jesus,” Michael said, loudly, not expecting it so fucking soon. Luke only smirked to himself, not acknowledging it, lowering his mouth again. His thumbs were pressed against his own face, but he lapped over Michael’s hole anyway, slowly, dragging his wet tongue over him. Michael exhaled forcefully, and Luke took that as a sign to keep going—he focused the tip of his tongue into a point, working against Michael’s tight hole with it.

The noises sounding from Michael’s lips were what Luke loved most, he thought, knowing just how good he could make Michael feel. He pulled away for a moment, letting one of his thumbs swipe over Michael, before using his tongue again, licking flat and wide up from his perineum to his hole, flicking the tip of his tongue against it. Michael rolled his hips just a little against the sheets, and Luke squeezed his ass. “Go easy,” Luke said, and he wasn’t even sure if he was talking to Michael or himself; was it a warning or a reminder?

Michael hummed his assent, though, but rolled his hips once more for good measure, sighing as Luke licked him over and over, alternating regularly with his thumb, rubbing Michael’s hole in a circle for a moment or two before licking him, slicking him up. Twice Luke focused on Michael’s hole with the tip of his tongue, trying desperately to delve the muscle inside of Michael as he moved both of his thumbs over his perineum, brushing the underside of his balls. Michael’s hips would twitch and Luke would hum quietly to himself, proud he could make get Michael in this state.

With one thumb slowly working over Michael’s hole, Luke raised himself up as much as he could on his elbows, actually placing kisses on Michael’s ass, his thighs. Michael turned a little, looking back at Luke, watching as he practically worshiped his ass—he moaned softly as Luke angled his thumb, managing to push just the tip inside of Michael’s hole, at the same moment that he bit down on his ass cheek. It wasn’t painful, really just the pressure of his teeth, but that combined with the intrusion of his finger was _fucking Michael up_. He squeezed down as best he could on the part of Luke’s thumb that was in him, and Luke pulled his mouth away before pressing another gentle kiss on the spot where he’d just closed his teeth.

“I love you,” Michael whispered, and at that, Luke did glance up at him; he’d known Michael was watching, had wanted to give him a show. But now their eyes had met and Michael looked needy, looked wanting, so Luke gave him everything.

“I love you,” he replied, emphasizing that third word, pushing his thumb just a bit further into Michael, who spread his legs wider, back arching, body stuttering just a little.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek, wanting to touch himself too, but wanting to get Michael off even more. He pulled his thumb out of Michael, licking him again, his tongue dipping inside of him gradually with each pass of his tongue, before he circled Michael’s rim with his index finger.

“Ready?” Luke asked, and Michael nodded, giving Luke a “Yes” that was audible despite being half-muffled by a pillow.

Luke put his finger in his own mouth, sucking it for a second, before he teased Michael’s hole with it, letting Michael take him in instead of pushing. Michael whined quietly and lifted his ass just a little, trying to make Luke move faster, finger him quicker, but Luke didn’t want to move faster without lube, and he didn’t want to move from the bed to get it, period.

“Nice and slow, Mikey,” Luke said, voice soft, as his finger slowly sunk into Michael’s asshole. “Take it nice and slow.”

“I am,” Michael said, a slight edge to his voice that Luke understood was irritation that he had to go “nice and slow” at all. Luke curled his finger experimentally every other second, trying to find Michael’s prostate, as he lowered his mouth to lick around where his finger disappeared inside Michael’s hole. He worked it around Michael’s stretched rim, slowly, until Michael hissed above him and ground his hips down into the sheets. Luke didn’t stop moving his tongue, nor did he stop moving his finger; he pressed downward just a little, and Michael’s hips dipped again, putting very, _very_ necessary pressure on his dick, bucking them down slightly to feel friction on his heated skin. He was leaking precome already, he could tell; his stomach felt sticky, but he didn’t fucking care. He loved coming like this, completely under Luke’s control, with Luke inside him, around him.

“I want to try to get you to two,” Luke said, moving himself up to sit on his knees. “But I need to go get lube first.”

“No,” Michael said, determined to make Luke stay on the bed; he didn’t want to feel empty, not when he felt so amazingly full. “Just—go nice and slow, right? Use your spit, I don’t give a fuck—”

“All right, ok,” Luke said, smirking, shaking his head a little. “Relax.”

“I’m am relaxed. I’m _unwound_ , remember?” Michael asked, and Luke laughed, mostly to himself. He pulled his finger out of Michael nearly the whole way, before pushing it back in, his free hand moving down between his own legs to take hold of his cock. He hadn’t realized just how hard he was, just from touching Michael, but his cock was fully erect and when he touched it, he whimpered.

He worked his finger in and out of Michael slowly, wanting him to get used to the feeling of just one finger, as he kept his hand loosely working around his cock. He just wanted some relief before he started on Michael again.

“Do you think you’re good?” Luke asked after a few minutes, Michael’s hole hopefully more pliant; he pulled his finger out most of the way.

“Try,” Michael said; Luke slid his finger out of Michael, his hole gaping just a little, clearly ready to take Luke back in whenever Luke was ready. Luke licked his lower lip, then took his fore- and middle fingers into his mouth, sucking on them both, coating them with saliva so Michael could take him, hoping like fuck that he’d be loose enough.

Once Luke deemed his fingers slick enough, he lowered them to Michael’s hole again, pressing the tips to him. “Tell me if—” he began, but Michael cut him off with an, “I will.”

Luke smiled even though Michael couldn’t see him, knowing he absolutely would tell Luke if it was too much, though in much a more flowery, expletive-ridden fashion.

Gingerly, Luke moved his two fingers into Michael’s hole; he didn’t push, but Michael took both with no complaint, opening his legs further, as far as they could go, straining to hold the position as Luke pushed them both in all the way, drawing them back out, fucking Michael’s ass with his fingers but taking his time in doing it.

Michael bit his lip, pushing his face into the pillow as Luke’s fingers entered him, then were pulled out, over and over, the moan building in Michael’s throat as Luke’s pace gradually quickened.

“Luke, I—” was all Michael managed before his voice caught in his throat; Luke had scissored his fingers open, just a little, stretching Michael open further—and then, before Michael could even properly acclimate to being opened wider, Luke’s tongue was dipping between his fingers, slipping inside of Michael, licking at him, tongue flicking over his rim, and Michael didn’t think he could stand holding himself together anymore. He wanted to let the fuck go, let himself come undone in Luke’s grasp, fall apart and let Luke piece him back together, just like he always did.

“ _Luke_ ,” he tried again, voice tight, hips rolling down, now, into the sheet. His stomach was wet from precome, his leaking dick still trapped between his body weight and the mattress; he would fuck his hips into the bed until he came all over himself—he seriously didn’t give a fuck at all, as long as he could come feeling Luke’s fingers inside of him, his tongue right there too, teasing him, fucking into him.

“I know, Mikey,” Luke said, pulling away for just the briefest moment before lowering his mouth again, licking a stripe up from Michael’s balls, over his perineum, to his hole, his tongue moving in between his fingers, fucking him with it as his fingers remained as still as he could keep them, holding Michael open even while he was grinding his cock against the sheets.

Luke took his dick in his hand, tighter this time, stroking himself to get off, already close just from how aroused he’d become from working Michael up.

“Are you gonna come too?” Michael asked, breathless, trying to look over his shoulder but not quite able to turn that far.

“Yeah, Mikey, yes, fuck,” Luke said, voice whiny, his wrist hitting into his stomach as he jerked himself off, thumb curling over the head of his cock each time his fist neared it, smearing his own precome all along his length.

“Wanna come, Luke, wanna c—make me—” he paused, swallowed thickly, took a breath “—make me come—”

“Gonna,” Luke mumbled, his own hips fucking forward into his fist, his cock so fucking hard, so fucking hot, Michael’s ass tightening up around his fingers and tongue as he tried to keep fucking into him, and he could tell the moment when Michael came because his entire body stilled, trembling, his hands curled into tight fists around the sheet below him, groaning loudly.

Luke didn’t stop his hand from working over himself, but he did sit up and carefully withdraw his fingers, unable to move too far; his hand came to rest on Michael’s ass, unintentionally holding him down. Michael twisted his back, actually turning now to watch as Luke fucked his own hand, fingers wrapped around himself, eyes half-closed, lips parted. He came with a shudder, streaks of semen landing on the back of Michael’s thigh and the bedsheets.

Michael slipped himself out from beneath Luke’s hand; without Michael to support him, he curled in on himself, hand pressing into his own thigh, until Michael’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, stretching Luke’s body out beside him. They pressed their fronts together even though Michael’s was still stained with come, even though Luke’s hip was now resting in the wet spot he’d left on the bed. They could always shower again in the morning.

“Luke?” Michael asked, nudging his chin with his nose; Luke’s eyes were closed, but he was smiling faintly.

“Yeah,” Luke answered after a moment, still coming down a bit from the afterglow of his orgasm.

“How was that?” Michael asked, even though he knew it was good.

“It was literally amazing,” Luke said, laughing as Michael hit him on the shoulder.

“Oh my god, no. I—I _literally_ hate you,” Michael insisted, resisting as Luke leaned in, trying for a kiss, but eventually giving in and letting their lips come together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title from "Chicago" by Sufjan Stevens._


End file.
